The Problem
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Wufei has a frustrating problem, and he will try to solve it. But not alone. PWP, one-shot? Mentions of past ?x5, 5x?, 1x2 on the side, mention of 3x4. The main one? Well, read and find out! R


**The Problem**

_By: Aryam_

_Beta: Jewel of Hell_

_

* * *

**Summary**__: Wufei has a frustrating problem, and he will try to solve it. But not alone. PWP, one-shot._

_**Pairing**__: Mentions of past ?x5, 5x?, 1x2 on the side, mention of 3x4. The main one? Well, read and find out!_

_**Warning**__: NC-17. Lemon. It can be OOC and/or AU depending on your point of view. Drunk Wufei._

_**A/N:**__ Pretty please, R&R! Does it deserve a sequel?_

_**Disclaimer**__: Oh well… They don't belong to me…_

_

* * *

_Wufei had a problem.

In fact, he didn't know how to classify his problem. Maybe it wasn't too bad, but it started to bother him. Deeply. No, to be honest, deep was exactly what he wanted.

This shouldn't even be considered a problem, so why was he so disturbed by it? Hum… Calling a psychologist looked more and more tempting.

After he analyzed that line of thought, he concluded it was just sexual frustration.

But not for lack of sex. No way. That, he had a lot.

It was a little more shameful than that.

Well, he liked to be active in a relationship. But he also liked being submissive, which wasn't a bad thing. Except for Wufei. For him, it seemed a lot harder to accept the fact he wanted to be dominated once in a while.

He just really wanted to top as well as being topped. Was that so hard to find a partner who agreed with him? He didn't want to play one of the parts every single time. He wanted to have a choice to do as he pleased. Wufei had already trespassed enough taboos and moral barriers for a life time, and now all the Chinese boy wanted was to follow his feelings.

He started to regret his decision of breaking up with his former boyfriend. The man was a lot older than him, his first male lover. He always tried to convince him that their positions in bed didn't matter, their relationship was equal. But the man only liked being in one side of the equation, and that started pissing him off after a while. He couldn't suppress the feeling of inferiority . Submission. The last straw was finding out he was being cheated for a long haired blond guy with shining blue eyes.

Then Chang met a guy more or less his own age. Everything was going fine, until he found out the boy was passive. Completely. They barely fell in bed and the other spread his legs. At first it was great, but eventually he got sick of it. The boy was gentle, sweet, intelligent, and determined. Wufei grew fond of him quickly, and he dedicated himself to encouraging his lover to take command in bed once in awhile. He felt he was getting closer to his objective, thought things would finally work out when someone made a comment about how the boy looked like his ex-boyfriend's own lover. Wufei recognized it immediately, and with this realization he couldn't take it. So he dumped the poor guy.

After that, he had a few one night stands. Nothing serious. In bed he found a great variety, but hadn't come across what he really wanted. Or better yet, *who* he wanted. He was getting tired. Didn't need to be an 'happily ever after', but something closer to him, more convenient. Someone with whom he could easily connect without problems, or having to flirt a lot.

"I see." Duo said, filling the Chinese boy's glass with more beer.

Wufei already felt the influence of the alcohol on his brain. He'd never had a good resistance to it.

"You do?" asked Chang, drinking all at once, making his cheeks even redder. He wasn't sure how much he'd opened up to his friend, but he wasn't worried. Even if they discussed once in a while, the braided boy was a good listener and understanding.

Thinking about it, Duo was the only guy who shared his taste in bed that he was aware of. After all, it's not something you talk about as easily as the result of the game of your favorite sports team.

He only knew that about Duo because during a conversation – where they were also drunk – he said that Heero had problems when it comes to turning the table. The difference was, Duo learned to deal with that, being on top without actually being top. Or something along those lines.

"Well, I know Trowa likes it both ways too."

Did he say all of that out loud? Or just part of it? Or nothing? Considering Duo's comment, apparently he had let at least a little escape. Damn beer. Making his tongue run wild. So cold. Such a tasty beer. Duo was so handsome…

"Thank you. But if Heero hears you saying that, heads will roll…"

For Buddha! He read minds! What a pleasant laugh the braided boy had. It was turning him on. Wufei started to believe he was really needy. If he didn't know Duo was so faithful to his grumpy boyfriend… Heero… Both of them together…. Himself being in the middle… At the same time…

Chang was sure to have great dreams that night.

* * *

Duo invited Wufei to drink a beer or two on the balcony to talk a little, admiring the night sky.

Trowa joined them to have some company.

At some point, Heero showed up and stole all of Duo's attention. Soon they were making out, and when things got heavy, they said "good night" and ran to their room.

Wufei thanked the havens for that, because he was about to join them when the violet eyed one sat on Heero's lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He suspected Trowa wasn't immune to the sight either.

Even with the green eyed boy usually being calm and silent, they had a smooth conversation where the subject 'sex' was predominant. Especially after a demonstration like that. All of them lived together long enough to not get embarrassed with that type of thing.

"I don't know how they make it. Like you and Quatre." Wufei tested his ground.

"What do you mean?" Trowa raised an eyebrow, but since it was the one behind his bang, his expression looked like he didn't care at all.

"This 'passive' and 'active' thing. There is no way to be just one, or the other."

The taller boy shrugged. Heero would probably disagree. After a couple minutes – moans the only sound filling the house – he completed:

"Everyone has their own taste."

_That sure helped with the conversation_, thought the Chinese boy. Wufei nodded and continued:

"I know, I just think it's frustrating sometimes. The sensation to complete someone the same way they can complete you, it's just so great. To feel this equality between two people, a perfect connection." The alcohol wasn't helping him elucidate. His tongue felt loose. But even with the beer winning his self control, he noted the longing look on Trowa's face. Did his words even make sense?

"Yeah…" the tall one had another sip of his drink. "You're right. I miss that."

"What do you mean?"

"At the beginning, Quatre and I were like that."

"And what happened?"

"We accommodated. He prefers to be bottom. His excuse is that he's too tired after work and doesn't want to make much effort."

Then, their eyes met.

"Oh."

* * *

The two boys were standing, looking around the room trying not to face each other. Wufei tactfully checked the lock on the door, closed the window, leaving a bedside lamp on. Trowa examined the books with exaggerated interest.

"Do you want me to put some music?" asked the Chinese boy, watching the taller one hold one of his cd's.

"No."

If Wufei didn't know his friend so well, he would say Trowa was nervous…

"So, how do you wanna do this?"

"I want it to be… on all fours. Me first."

_Ok. Why not?_

Wufei got closer, gently touching Trowa's arm. The taller one swallowed, and finally raised his eyes to look right into black ones. He held Wufei's face, tilting his head to take the other's lips with his own.

The Chinese boy was surprised, but he didn't mind once their tongues started dancing together. Arms entangled, hands started stroking everything they reached.

Wufei barely waited for Trowa to finish taking off his shirt to grab him and throw him on the bed. They both felt desired taking over their actions, but they didn't seem to care. Clothes become too tight and hot.

Chang licked his way down Trowa's body, grasping his tight rear. He bit the neck, nibbled the nipples, and found his way to the other's belly – where he had to stop to take off pants, underwear, socks – and didn't hesitate to suck the hardness he found into his mouth.

For himself, Trowa felt vaguely amazed that Wufei didn't choke when he took all of it in his throat. He must want it very much, as much as himself. But any rational thoughts quickly evaporated from his, taken over by more carnal ideas.

Wufei abandoned himself to his task, sucking up and down nonstop. A lubricated finger made its way to the taller boy's passage.

Again, Trowa's mind tried to think clearly and he concluded he didn't want to come like that, but this thought evaporated just as fast as the others. He whined, a hand tangling in the black hair, the other on the pillow, his hips trying to accompany the mouth and the finger's movements at the same time without much success.

Wufei finally rose up his knees, licking his lips. He quickly undressed, positioning between the long legs. Remembering his friend's request, he grabbed the thin waist and flipped Trowa over. Then he made him raise his hips high.

Trowa only had time to support himself on his elbow before Wufei penetrated him. It had been so long since someone made him feel completely dizzy like that. He didn't protest the invasion, so the Chinese boy increased his pace.

Wufei loved this pleasure, but he couldn't wait for his own turn to feel everything Trowa felt now. With fingers still lubricated, he reached around, and inserted two at once on his own entrance. He easily stretched out to add a third one, and he found his end.

The green eyed one growled, his voice not used to so much exercise at once. He felt the warm liquid inside of him, and that was too much. He'd waited for that so long, it was worth every second. The guilt for cheating on his boyfriend would have to wait.

They both collapsed on the bed, gasping for air.

* * *

Wufei stared at Trowa, who was almost asleep. He tried not to get angry. What about their pact? He nudged the other's shoulder. No answer. Nudged a little stronger and green eyes opened, sparkling at him.

"So…" the Chinese boy started. Why was asking to be topped so hard? "Ah… I already…" he made scissoring movements with his three fingers telling he was stretched, ready and waiting.

Trowa took a few seconds to understand the message.

"Ah…" he nodded. "Just give me a minute," and closed his eyes again.

A very small smile appeared on the thin lips, while Wufei felt torn between pride and even more frustration. He waited the whole minute, but Trowa didn't seem to want to move anytime soon. So he turned to the other side, facing the wall, and thought about what he had just done.

It was good. Very good. But it would be even better to feel Trowa's member inside of him, like he imagined from the beginning. This image took him far away, and after a few minutes he was already hard again.

He took a deep breath, and reached for his hardness asking for attention once more. But before he could do that, a hand with long fingers wrapped around his own, helping with his movements. A body followed, warming his back, and Trowa's arousal slipped slowly into Wufei.

_What do you know…_, Trowa thought, _that Wufei would be like that, considering how he acts out there_. This made the taller boy laugh, waiting for a sign to go on. He didn't expect the sensation of domination someone like the Chinese boy – so conservative, kung-fu master, almost always in a bad mood – to be so overwhelming.

Wufei smiled happily, since Trowa couldn't see his face. It was exactly like he had in mind. He raised one of his knees for better access, grabbed Trowa's rear, and pushed him deeper. Chang moved his hips the best he could, which made Trowa laugh again at his desperation. The breathing on his neck, followed by ghost like kisses on the top of his head just intensified his feelings.

The green eyed one put an arm under the smaller body, the other held the strong waist, and he started to move back and forth agonizingly slowly, even with Wufei's hand trying to make him go faster.

When Chang was about to kick his lover in the nuts, Trowa withdrewn himself and turned Wufei on his back. Face to face, he opened the Chinese boy's legs, and penetrated him again, all in one fast movement. Still, his rhythm wasn't enough for Wufei.

Trowa entwined his fingers with Wufei's, thrusting long and strong. They both moaned. Their eyes met; their mouths did the same.

Using the kiss as a distraction, Wufei pushed Trowa onto his back. Straddling his waist, he impaled himself without thinking twice, making the other laugh again.

The Chinese boy forced himself up, falling again, realizing that's exactly the way he wanted. His way.

It was then Trowa realized it was probably not such a good idea, since Wufei fell with all his weight on his stomach. So he helped holding the other's waist and thigh.

And Chang found his own paradise. After only a few thrusts he lost himself in the pleasure, making him cry out.

The muscle contractions were the limit for Trowa. He threw his head back just as the smaller body collapsed on top of him.

* * *

They were calmly eating breakfast.

Wufei drank his green tea in silence, but he couldn't beat Trowa's silence, who read the paper without even rustling the pages.

Duo watched them uneasily, waiting for a sign while absently spreading jelly on toast. Any sign! An intimate look, a discreet touch, anything. Heero ignored everyone, drinking his coffee, but his wasn't unaware of what had happened last night. Everyone in the house – probably the neighbors too – heard the shouts.

The braided boy was disturbed, at first. After all, Quatre was his friend. But so were Trowa and Wufei. He decided to just stay quiet about it all. He knew it wasn't his imagination. Last night Heero had been indignant to hear some other couple going at it more energetically than them. So he'd convinced Duo to go to a second round, too.

_So that was it? They just pretended it never happened? Fine._ Duo actually wanted to ask them all about it, but he had to go to work now, so he got up and left. Heero followed soon after.

Trowa lowered his paper, and reached to Wufei's waiting hand. Their fingers touched, their eyes met, and they shared a knowing smile. The Chinese man opened the newspaper to start reading it.

And just like that, it was like nothing had happened.

* * *

Please, read & review!


End file.
